Healing
by HoldenCaulfield364
Summary: Traduction. "Ce n'est pas une histoire qui apparaîtra dans les contes de fées de ce monde mais Snow se dit que ce monde serait peut-être meilleur si c'était le cas." OS Swanqueen, Magical pregnancy et Snow POV


**Bonjour à toutes et à tous (on ne sait jamais, des individus de sexe masculin se promènent peut-être sur ce fandom). Cette fanfiction est la première que je publie, et comme je l'ai indiqué, il s'agit d'une traduction de Racethewind 10 (qui entre parenthèses, m'a évidemment donné son accord pour traduire sa fanfiction et la publier) que j'ai lue sur archive of our own et que j'ai vraiment adorée, si bien que je voulais la partager avec les fans français de OUAT. Le lien pour accéder au texte original est le suivant : /works/1884861**

**Comme il s'agit d'une traduction et que personne n'est parfait, il est possible que des tournures de phrase soient étranges ou que certaines expressions ne soient pas exactes. Sachez que je suis ouverte à toutes les critiques et que je ne me vexerai pas si l'une (ou l'un) d'entre vous me le faisait remarquer, bien au contraire ! Je suis plus qu'ouverte aux critiques constructives visant à faire progresser celui qui écrit (ou qui traduit dans mon cas ^^).**

**Evidemment, rien ne m'appartient, pas même l'histoire puisqu'il s'agit d'une traduction. **

**Résumé en quelques mots : Se passe six ou sept ans après la série, Emma et Regina ont eu recours à la magie et l'ancienne Evil Queen attend donc un enfant du Savior. C'est l'occasion pour Snow de penser à tout ce qu'ils ont vécu et de réfléchir sur ses relations à sa famille, en particulier Regina. Swanqueen avec un POV de Snow donc (je tiens à préciser que j'ai gardé les noms originaux parce que franchement : Blanche-Neige, Méchante reine et tout ça… Je préfère les noms originaux ^^)**

**Bonne lecture et en espérant que vous y prendrez autant de plaisir que j'en ai pris en la lisant puis en la traduisant.**

* * *

Cela fait douze heures que Regina est en travail* et tout va bien. Enfin, évidemment ce n'est pas vraiment le cas si vous le demandez à l'ancienne reine, qui gronde, émet des claquements secs et agrippe la main d'Emma avec assez de force pour faire pâlir la blonde.

Elle a mis Snow et Charming dehors depuis des heures mais ils sont restés dans les parages avec Henry, suffisamment proches pour que le vocabulaire inventif de Regina filtrant à travers la porte fasse sourire Snow. Ce n'est pas comme si elle pouvait vraiment critiquer. Elle avait fait un œil au beurre noir à David durant la naissance de la première sœur d'Emma. C'est normal, et lorsque Snow jette un coup d'œil en coin pendant un instant de calme entre deux contractions, elle intercepte brièvement et partiellement le sourire las de Regina tandis que Emma essuie son front et elles ont l'air vraiment heureuses.

Cela fait treize heures que Regina est en travail, et tout va bien.

Et ensuite, ça ne va plus.

Snow est appuyée contre David, ses bras forts et chauds autour d'elle et leurs mains entrelacées sur la bosse que forme son ventre (leur dernier, s'étaient-ils promis) et elle vient juste de penser qu'elle pourrait demander à Henry d'aller leur chercher du café. Elle vient juste de penser qu'elle devrait probablement s'asseoir bientôt parce que bien sûr la fille de Emma et Regina prendrait son temps pour arriver. Elle vient juste de sourire à cette pensée et puis il y a ce halètement aigu, ce cri qui n'est pas celui d'un bébé, et ce n'est pas Regina insultant Emma. Snow vient juste de penser à quelque vague explication et ensuite, Emma crie le nom de Regina et elle a l'air effrayée, tellement effrayée.

oOo

Les moments qui suivent semblent se passer dans un brouillard dont Snow ne se rappellera pas plus tard mais soudain des voix perçantes se font entendre et une infirmière pousse Emma hors de la chambre et referme la porte derrière elle et le visage de leur fille est blanc, ses yeux sont grands ouverts et choqués et tellement, tellement verts. Henry s'avance vers elle et l'appelle : « maman ? ». Puis, il l'appelle plus fort lorsqu'elle ne répond pas et Snow n'a jamais vu Emma aussi gelée. Snow peut intercepter des mots tels que « préparez-la » et « département césarienne » et ensuite, ils emmènent Regina et Emma est encore gelée, tel un animal pris dans les phares d'une voiture et qui ne sait pas vraiment de quel côté sauter.

« Il y avait… il y avait tellement de sang » est tout ce qu'Emma parvient à dire avant que Henry ne s'accroche à elle violemment et c'est tellement douloureux parce qu'il est plus grand que ses deux mères, mais il sera toujours leur petit garçon et c'est comme si rien n'allait, comme si le sol était simplement un peu trop incliné et qu'elle ne parvenait pas à le faire se redresser. Tout ce qu'elle peut faire c'est s'avancer et envelopper sa fille et son petit fils dans ses bras. Elle sent David ajouter sa propre force à la leur et Snow souhaite, oh elle souhaite tellement que ce soit suffisant.

oOo

Attendre est une agonie.

Attendre est une agonie, parce que c'est se trouver sur le fil du rasoir, balançant entre deux possibilités. Entre l'espoir pur, parfait et le désespoir absolu, douloureux. Entre savoir que Regina va s'en sortir et que ce n'est rien d'autre qu'un penchant génétique pour le dramatique que sa progéniture manifeste déjà, et comprendre que la vie_même une vie aussi vive et enflammée que celle de Regina_est fragile et fugace que l'ancienne Evil Queen peut saigner et mourir, comme tout le monde.

La salle d'attente est vide, hormis leur famille et Snow est pressée contre David, souhaitant que ses bras puissent maintenir à l'écart la vicieuse terreur s'insinuant dans son estomac ou supprimer l'agonie visible sur le visage de sa fille. Parce que si Snow a peur, et bien Emma est à deux doigts de perdre la raison.

Son immobilité antérieure a fondu comme la glace lors du dégel printanier, et à présent elle marche, marche, marche. L'espace est petit et Emma est un baril de poudre sur le point d'exploser, semblant prendre bien plus d'espace que sa mince silhouette le nécessite réellement. Seul Henry semble l'apaiser et lorsqu'il lui tend la main elle vient jusqu'à lui et empoigne étroitement ses doigts, aussi étroitement que Regina a agrippé les siens plus tôt, mais ça ne fait que l'ancrer à un endroit précis et Snow peut voir qu'intérieurement, Emma est encore en train de faire les cents pas comme un loup en cage.

Ils attendent, attendent et attendent. Personne ne bouge et personne ne parle. Snow aimerait. Elle aimerait aller voir Emma et dire à sa fille que tout ira bien, qu'elle ne perdra pas encore quelqu'un qui lui a promis de rester avec elle. Mais Snow White n'est plus aussi innocente qu'elle l'a été autrefois et elle ne fera pas de fausses promesses à une femme qui aura toujours besoin de la vérité plus qu'elle n'a besoin de réconfort.

Même si cette vérité blesse si profondément et laisse tant de cicatrices.

Alors ils s'assoient et ils attendent, et le silence se dessine et l'horloge continue sa course tellement, tellement lentement, ses longues mains noires rampant le long des espaces blancs, arides entre les nombres. David est celui qui répond aux textos qu'elle reçoit parce que Snow ne peut supporter l'idée de dire quoi que ce soit, de peur de se tromper, de peur que leur attente ne tourne court et de façon tragique.

Et puis une porte s'ouvre et un docteur, ses gommages trempés de sueur, s'avance vers eux, et il sourit, fatigué, mais il sourit et Snow entend « félicitations » et « ils sont tous les deux tirés d'affaire » et les bras de David l'enlacent si étroitement qu'elle ne parvient plus à respirer. Elle ne parvient plus à respirer mais ça n'a aucune importance parce que Emma sourit et Henry lève son poing serré vers le ciel et Emma demande à voir sa famille.

« Regina est encore sous sédatif mais on l'a emmené en salle de réanimation, et vous pouvez voir votre fille, si vous me suivez. »

Le temps se brouille de nouveau, la lumière fluorescente et les carreaux hideux de l'hôpital n'ont aucune importance à ses yeux parce que Emma sourit soudainement et ses yeux sont tellement, tellement verts tandis qu'une infirmière lui tend un petit paquet avec un visage rosé ramassé et Snow peut à nouveau respirer. Elle peut à nouveau respirer parce que les yeux de sa fille sont brillants de larmes dues à son bonheur et Henry passe précautionneusement un doigt le long du front de sa sœur pour le caresser, et lorsqu'il regarde sa mère, il est difficile de dire lequel des deux est le plus heureux. Ou peut-être que c'est elle qui l'est, parce qu'à ce moment-là, Emma lève les yeux sur elle et sur David et ce sourire, ce sourire pourrait alimenter le réseau électrique d'une ville.

« Maman, papa, dites bonjour à Emily. »

Il y a des étreintes prudentes et des larmes et encore davantage d'étreintes, jusqu'à ce qu'une infirmière vienne dire à Emma qu'ils peuvent aller voir Regina à présent, même si elle ne se réveillera que dans quelques heures. L'infirmière_Snow sait qu'elle devrait se souvenir du nom de cette femme mais elle ne s'en souvient pas et ça n'a aucune importance en ce moment-même de toute façon_propose d'amener Emily à la pouponnière et Regina est peut-être connue pour ses regards assassins mais les membres du White clan détiennent aussi le leur.

La jeune femme recule d'un pas lorsqu'elle se retrouve nez à nez avec la cohésion parfaite de la famille de Storybrooke la plus puissante.

Emma n'est pas prête d'accepter d'être séparée de son enfant en ce moment et son fils et ses parents font front à ses côtés.

« Je vais juste vous montrer la chambre de votre… de Regina » déglutit l'infirmière avant de se hâter de parcourir le hall. Les sourires que s'échangent Emma et Henry sont plus durs qu'ils ne devraient l'être, et Snow se demande si Emma se rappelle d'un autre temps, d'un autre enfant qu'elle a accepté qu'on lui prenne des bras parce qu'elle ne faisait pas assez confiance aux siens, parce qu'elle ne pensait pas qu'ils puissent être assez forts pour le tenir et le protéger.

Si c'est le cas, cet enfant lui a depuis longtemps pardonné, parce que son sourire se fait diabolique et fier tandis qu'ils regardent l'infirmière fuir littéralement leur présence.

Le message est clair rien ne séparera plus jamais cette famille.

oOo

Regina est encore sous sédatif et lorsque Henry s'installe immédiatement à ses côtés pour lui prendre la main, cela semble mal de voir ces doigts élégants immobiles et mous. Snow ne peut combattre la boule qui se forme dans sa gorge à cette vue, parce que Regina a l'air si tranquille, menue et pâle, des cernes noirs sous ses yeux et des vrilles de cheveux noirs plaquées à ses tempes et ça ne va pas, même si l'ancienne reine dort simplement, de la voir aussi silencieuse qu'à présent.

C'est l'un de ses nombreux moments où Snow White se demande si ce qu'elle ressent envers Regina Mills ne sera jamais rien d'autre que compliqué.

Et puis Emma s'assoit vraiment précautionneusement d'un côté du lit et Henry s'assoit à côté d'elle alors qu'Emma commence à parler doucement à Régina de leur fille. Sa voix est douce et basse et enrouée par les larmes et lorsqu'elle regarde Henry et qu'elle lui dit qu'elle n'a jamais eu l'occasion de le voir (pas vraiment, parce que les souvenirs que Regina leur a offert comptent comme un cadeau précieux mais les bras d'Emma n'ont jamais réellement bercé Henry comme ils le font pour Emily et c'est simplement une des mille autres choses dans leurs vies qui ne seront jamais simples mais qui seront toujours à eux, et au fond, c'est la seule chose qui compte) parce qu'elle savait que si elle l'avait vu, elle n'aurait jamais pu l'abandonner, et il aurait tourné exactement comme elle, Henry entoure sa mère de ses bras et elle se presse contre lui et Snow pense que ce n'est peut-être pas si compliqué. Après tout, qu'est-ce que le passé sinon une route, un voyage qui les a conduits jusqu'ici, jusqu'à ce moment ?

Passé et présent, destin et sort et choix tourbillonnent dans l'esprit de Snow, une tornade rassemblant des pensées comme des feuilles et les lui envoyant, les diffusant, jusqu'à ce qu'elle les repousse. Pour l'instant, il n'y a pas de réponses. Pour l'instant, peut-être que c'est suffisant d'être heureux.

David tire doucement sur son bras, interrompant ainsi sa méditation, et elle suit son mouvement, s'éloignant doucement de la nouvelle famille. Ils peuvent rentrer chez eux à présent, manger et nettoyer. Ils peuvent dire à Ruby et Granny (et par la même occasion donc, à la ville tout entière) que le Shérif et le Maire, que the Savior et the Evil Queen, que Emma et Regina ont une fille et que tout va bien.

oOo

Ruby insiste pour les accompagner quelques heures plus tard. C'est soit tard dans la nuit, soit tôt dans la matinée et personne n'a réellement dormi mais personne ne s'en soucie réellement. Les yeux de Ruby sont brillants et elle trépigne comme si elle était montée sur ressorts et Snow est à la fois heureuse pour elle et_dans les recoins les plus sombres d'un cœur qu'elle a appris à accepter comme n'étant pas aussi pur que son nom_elle est envieuse. Parce que Ruby est une amie d'Emma et Ruby n'a jamais été vraiment blessée par Regina, la malédiction qui a tant coûté à tout le monde a plutôt libéré la jeune femme dégingandée d'une part d'elle-même inhérente à sa nature contre laquelle elle se bat toujours. La gratitude qu'elle ressent vis a vis de cette liberté a conduit à une amitié improbable mais pourtant profonde entre la femme qu'ils disaient méchante et celle qu'ils appelaient loup. Ruby sera la marraine d'Emily et c'est tellement, tellement simple pour elle.

Snow souhaiterait que ce soit aussi simple pour tout le monde.

Puis, elle regarde David qui se tient à côté d'elle, elle regarde le sourire qu'il ne parvient pas à dissimuler et la façon dont il marche juste un peu plus rapidement et elle se demande si elle est la seule qui ne peut pas trouver cela simple.

Ruby est la première à atteindre la chambre de Emma et Regina, la porte est grande ouverte donc Snow n'y prend pas réellement garde, mais lorsque Ruby s'arrête net et lève la main, pendant un instant, juste un instant, la panique s'empare de Snow. Mais ensuite Ruby se tourne vers eux et ce sourire… Avec un doigt posé sur les lèvres la plus jeune leur fait des signes de tête et Snow et David jettent un coup d'œil. Ils ont certainement l'air ridicule mais ce qui les accueille… ce qui les accueille en vaut la peine.

Il fait sombre dehors et les rideaux sont tirés de toute façon, la seule lumière de la pièce est une lampe dans un coin et c'est chaud et doux, non pas le néon vert rude et pâle qui constitue l'éclairage de la plupart des hôpitaux. Henry est assis près du lit, sur une chaise qu'il a rapproché autant qu'il pouvait, n'ayant pratiquement plus d'espace pour ses genoux parce que ses jambes sont si longues à présent et il tient dans ses bras Emily endormie. Leur petit fils regarde sa petite sœur comme si elle était la chose la plus parfaite qu'il lui ait été donné de voir, et c'est magnifique, mais ce n'est pas ce qui retient l'attention de Snow.

Regina est allongée sur le lit d'hôpital, son dos légèrement élevé pour qu'elle ne soit pas complètement allongée. Elle est toujours pâle et semble encore bien trop fragile, mais ses yeux sont ouverts et elle regarde Emma. Emma qui regarde aussi Regina et il y a dans ses yeux une intensité qui fait frissonner Snow. Une part d'elle-même se sent intruse, comme si elle était le témoin de quelque chose de privé et d'intime. Et pourtant, elle ne peut détourner son regard, tandis que la tension entre les deux femmes se transforme et de papillon de nuit devient flamme.

« Emma » Regina prononce le nom de leur fille et il y a quelque chose s'apparentant à une supplique dans la voix de l'ancienne reine. Cela ébranle Snow plus violemment qu'aucun coup qu'elle ait reçu parce que la femme qu'elle a connue presque toute sa vie n'a jamais supplié pour quoique ce soit.

« Je m'en fiche, Regina. J'ai besoin de le faire. » répond Emma et sa voix est plus affûtée qu'une flèche tirée par l'arc préféré de Snow mais Regina, pâle et fatiguée, continue de secouer faiblement la tête.

« Maman, s'il te plaît ». C'est Henry, dont la voix semble bien trop profonde pour sa silhouette dégingandée mais il grandit, comme pour rattraper cette incongruité, ses épaules s'épaississant et annonçant qu'elles deviendraient larges et puissantes. Il berce sa sœur tendrement et Regina se redresse comme pour les toucher, mais la souffrance se dessine sur son visage et elle soupire, comme pour annoncer sa défaite. Ses yeux noirs se ferment et elle ne voit pas le signe de tête échangé entre les deux conspirateurs ainsi que le sourire satisfait d'Henry.

Avant que Snow ne puisse se demander de quoi sa fille parlait, Emma pose sa main sur l'estomac de Regina et ferme les yeux.

Pendant un moment rien ne se passe et ensuite Regina halète doucement et de la lumière danse sous la main d'Emma… provenant de la main d'Emma.

La magie. Emma utilise la magie. Même maintenant, après toutes ces années, même après avoir vu Emma et Regina se perdre dans bien trop de batailles en utilisant le pouvoir qui coule dans leurs veines, une part de Snow aimerait être effrayée de cette lumière grandissant doucement. Elle veut que ça s'arrête mais le visage de Emma… les yeux de Emma sont clos et la dureté, l'intensité l'ont quittée, son corps s'est adouci et calmé comme si, finalement, elle était capable de cesser de bouger.

Comme si, finalement, elle était capable de se reposer.

« Dors, Regina. Nous serons là quand tu te réveilleras. » ordonne Emma. Sa voix est si douce que Snow peut à peine l'entendre mais elle sent tout de même la honte la parcourir et tire sur la main de David. Ce moment n'est pas le leur. Les yeux de son époux brillent d'une lueur suspecte lorsqu'il hoche la tête et ils font volte face avant de s'engouffrer dans le hall, laissant à Ruby le soin de veiller sur eux. Snow aimerait rire face à ce tableau, parce que qui d'autre demanderait à un loup de les garder, mais elle ne parvient pas à trouver ça drôle parce que d'une certaine façon c'est tellement parfait et ça leur correspond tellement et elle sait que Ruby, comme Regina et Emma, se battra jusqu'à la fin pour protéger ce qu'elle aime.

« Allons voir si on peut trouver du café » dit-elle doucement et son époux presse sa main dans la sienne en guise d'assentiment et de compréhension, marchant à ses côtés le long du couloir.

oOo

Lorsqu'ils reviennent un peu plus tard, Ruby est toujours appuyée contre la porte, jetant des regards déçus et désinvoltes d'une part et d'autre du couloir, mais elle accueille Snow et David avec un doux sourire et s'écarte, permission silencieuse de regarder la famille de leur fille.

Emma ne se tient plus debout aux côtés de Regina. Elle est à présent allongée à côté d'elle sur les couvertures et il y a quelque chose à cette vue qui coupe le souffle de Snow une nouvelle fois. Emma est légèrement contorsionnée, tout contre Regina comme si elle pouvait la protéger de tout de son corps. L'un de ses bras est passé autour des épaules de Regina et la tête de la plus petite des deux femmes est tournée vers elle. Les yeux de leur fille sont clos et son front est appuyé sur le sommet d'une touffe de cheveux noirs et son autre main est toujours posée sur l'estomac de Regina. Regina est blottie contre elle autant qu'elle peut_ce qui n'est réellement pas beaucoup_mais l'une de ses mains est appuyée sur le bras d'Emma et l'autre sur le genou de Henry qu'il a tant rapproché du lit pour pouvoir faire partie du tableau. Et la magie s'échappe toujours des doigts d'Emma. Douce et lumineuse, elle vibre légèrement, s'élevant et retombant au rythme de la respiration d'Emma.

Elle n'a jamais vu Regina ainsi, pense Snow. Elle n'a jamais vu ainsi cette femme prête à se battre avec le monde entier à tout instant dès le moment où elle ouvre les yeux. Cette femme qui est vulnérable, confiante, et se love contre Emma dans leur étreinte et laisse quelqu'un l'aider. Debout dans l'encadrement de la porte de la chambre d'hôpital, Snow White regarde sa fille et la femme qu'elle a un jour voulu aimer comme une mère et comprend que peut-être elle n'a jamais vu Regina. Elle n'a jamais eu les yeux de Emma, après tout : jamais eu le don que possède Emma de pouvoir regarder la vérité sans flancher, les dégâts que la vie inflige et de voir à travers les cicatrices et les murs qu'on construit pour protéger les anciennes blessures.

La culpabilité, vieille et estompée mais toujours consistante et amère, tord la poitrine de Snow.

oOo

Snow se souvient encore de la nuit où tout a changé. La nuit où elle a réalisé que sa fille et son ancienne Némésis étaient plus que des alliées, plus que deux mères ayant un enfant en commun. C'était quelque chose de si insignifiant, juste la main de Regina effleurant le bras de Emma durant un moment calme lorsqu'aucune Wicked Witch ne les attaquait ou qu'aucune malédiction ne menaçait de surgir, mais le sourire qu'Emma lui avait adressé… Le sourire de Emma était doux, franc et si tendre et au lieu de lever les yeux au ciel ou de la rembarrer à l'aide d'un de ses sarcasmes acérés, Regina avait simplement souri tendrement en retour, et Snow avait su. Elle avait simplement su. Il y avait plus qu'une simple histoire dans ce sourire, plus qu'une alliance, que de la tolérance ou même de la tendresse. Il y avait une connaissance parfaite de l'autre, de la compréhension, de la compassion… il y avait de l'amour.

Elle avait été tellement en colère. C'était une chose de considérer Regina comme faisant partie de la famille à cause de Henry, de dire qu'elle était pardonnée et reconnaître qu'elle en avait fait beaucoup pour protéger Storybrooke et ses habitants mais ça… c'était impardonnable. Elle avait balancé ça à Emma en plein visage avec des mots pleins de colère, à propos du mal, de la douleur et de la trahison et Emma l'avait juste… regardée. S'attendant à de la colère ou au moins à du déni, ça avait coupé court à la colère de Snow.

« Tu ne sais donc pas qui elle est ? » avait-elle imploré sa fille.

Et Emma, sa courageuse, impétueuse fille qui avait tant souffert aux mains des autres à cause de ce qu'avait fait Regina… avait seulement haussé un sourcil et croisé les bras.

« Je le sais. Et toi ? » Avait simplement demandé Emma.

Il y avait eu une réponse, Snow se souvient en avoir fourni une, se souvient comment ses lèvres avaient formé des syllabes que lui inspiraient la colère et la douleur dont son cœur ne s'était apparemment pas défait malgré toutes ces années des mots à propos de meurtre, de magie noire, d'une princesse qui était devenue reine et s'était laissée corrompre par le pouvoir et de comment Snow lui avait tout donné : une famille et un roi… mais les mots exacts ne s'étaient pas implantés dans sa mémoire, estompés et balayés par la vive clarté de ce qui suivait. Ce qui suivait reste gravé dans sa mémoire, car Snow se rappelle de chaque détail du visage d'Emma, des yeux furieux, des yeux verts furieux de sa fille, de la façon dont Emma avait frappé le comptoir du plat de sa main, si fort qu'elle avait fait trembler les tasses et fait sursauter et reculer Snow, qui en avait oublié tous ses propos.

« Elle avait à peine dix-huit ans. Il en avait cinquante. Et elle. Ne pouvait pas. Dire. Non. » Le regard incendiaire d'Emma et le poids de toute cette colère, de ce trop plein de connaissances, de ce trop plein d'empathie subsisteront dans la mémoire de Snow jusqu'à sa mort. Exactement comme elle se rappellera la façon dont le regard d'Emma n'avait pas quitté son visage, comme si sa fille cherchait quelque chose, et puis les mots suivants… les mots suivants avaient atteint Snow en pleine poitrine aussi sûrement que les doigts de Regina l'avaient fait une fois, cherchant son cœur comme pour l'écraser.

« Tu veux que je te dise ce que c'est ? Quand tu dis non mais qu'ils s'en moquent ? Quand tu les supplies d'arrêter mais qu'ils ne t'écoutent pas ? Parce que je le peux », avait presque grondé Emma mais elle semblait pareille à Regina, parce que le grondement n'était pas fort, il était faible, bas et dur et la blessure en était d'autant plus profonde.

« Mais elle… »

« A tué des gens. A blessé des gens. Je sais. Qu'en est-il de tous ceux que moi j'ai blessés ? Qu'en est-il de tous ceux que toi et Charming » (et le fait que sa fille utilise le titre de son père après toutes ces années passées à l'appeler « papa » avait fait remuer les doigts invisibles dans sa poitrine) « avaient tué ou condamné à mort ? A quel point Rumple a-t-il été tenu responsable pour avoir manipulé Cora et Regina comme il l'a fait ? Combien de crimes peut-on déposer aux pieds de Hook, ou de Milah ou de qui que ce soit d'autre dans ce stupide, putain de cycle de blâme, de vengeance et de douleur qui ne fait que se poursuivre et s'amplifier et qui ne s'arrête jamais ? »

Snow n'avait pas la réponse à cette question et Emma_bouillonnante, furieuse, avec des yeux verts semblables à de l'acier et non pas les claires émeraudes habituelles et une voix tremblante sous le coup de l'émotion même si elle était trop calme_s'était contentée de hocher la tête.

« C'est bien ce que je pensais. » Puis, elle s'était redressée et avait fait un pas en arrière, et elle avait eu l'air bien plus vieille et bien plus lasse que Snow ne l'avait jamais vue. Sa précieuse petite fille qui n'aurait jamais dû avoir tant d'ombres et de ténèbres au fond des yeux.

« Je n'attends pas de toi que tu oublies simplement ce qui s'est passé, mais tu as dit que tu lui avais pardonné, et qu'elle faisait partie de la famille donc soit tu le penses vraiment, soit tu restes loin de nous jusqu'à ce que je sois sûre que tu ne la blesseras pas, ni Henry à cause de ça. »

Sa voix était si tranquille et si acerbe, tel le mumure de l'acier lorsque la lame est tirée du fourreau et Snow n'avait pas de réponse à fournir, alors elle avait juste regardé sa fille quitter l'appartement et puis elle avait pensé à nouveau à ce qu'avait dit Emma et à combien elle savait ce que c'était de ne pas être capable de dire non…

Quand David l'avait trouvée plus tard, elle était encore penchée au-dessus des toilettes, prises de hauts le cœur, les larmes aux yeux.

oOo

Mais à présent… le visage d'Emma… elle n'a jamais vu sa fille si calme, si assurée si… en paix avec elle-même.

Henry s'approche prudemment, très prudemment tenant Emily d'une main, et il place sa main sur celle de Emma dont les yeux verts s'ouvrent pour regarder son fils et la magie éclate. Elle vacille comme une flamme ou peut-être comme un battement de cœur et peut-être est-ce Emma ou Henry ou peut-être même Snow qui halète alors qu'elle entoure Regina et le reste de la pièce, faisant vaciller les lumières et onduler les rideaux. Elle danse le long de la peau de Snow, de Ruby et de David et Snow se tend parce que le violent rideau de magie violet est enchevêtré dans trop de fils constituant la tapisserie de son passé, mais cette magie est blanche et il n'y a rien d'autre que de la chaleur, comme une brise dérangeant ses cheveux un jour d'été. Elle pourrait jurer qu'elle entend les rires des enfants et sent les rayons du soleil et l'espace d'un court instant, elle aimerait rire, ou prendre la main de David pour danser et ce n'est pas la magie qu'elle connaît, ça n'a rien à voir avec ce qu'elle a pu voir dans le passé. C'est léger, et c'est magnifique.

C'est le Véritable Amour.

« C'était un peu excessif, mon chéri, » la voix est rauque et se casse de n'avoir pas été utilisée récemment mais les yeux noirs clignent et s'ouvrent de nouveau et ils sont à présent clairs et chaleureux, les coins de ses lèvres froissés par un sourire ne contenant que de l'amour. « Mais merci », termine doucement Regina, se tournant pour regarder Henry, dans le but de faire savoir à son fils qu'elle le pense vraiment. Son expression à lui est tendre en retour et durant l'espace d'un instant Snow se demande comment les enfants peuvent grandir et le temps filer aussi vite comment ce petit garçon_non, ce jeune homme_qui cherchait tant autrefois à s'échapper des griffes de sa « Méchante » tutrice se batte à présent de toutes ses forces pour elle. C'est une autre sorte de magie mais qui est à sa façon aussi puissante que celle à laquelle ils viennent d'assister.

Parce que la pâleur a déserté la peau de Regina et que les cernes noirs qui encerclaient ses yeux ont disparu et cela est peut-être dû au pouvoir d'Emma, mais l'expression, la joie pure visible sur le visage de l'ancienne reine tandis que son fils tend prudemment sa sœur à sa mère est plus beau et plus puissant que toutes les malédictions, tous les sorts de tous les royaumes.

Henry appuie sur le bouton pour élever légèrement le lit avant de s'asseoir prudemment aux côtés de sa famille et Emma les regarde, les larmes aux yeux_Snow sait qu'elle le niera_. Sa fille qui a passé sa vie entière à chercher une famille qui l'aimerait et la garderait a finalement trouvé sa maison et peut-être y a-t-il quelque chose s'apparentant au Destin qui y a contribué, puisqu'à la fin le Savior a vraiment vaincu l'Evil Queen et la part de Snow White qui est encore une princesse de contes de fées reconnaît combien c'est approprié et bien.

Mais la part d'elle qui est un professeur, une mère et une habitante de Storybrooke, du Maine, se demande si peut-être, au lieu d'être une histoire de bien ou de mal, de sort ou de destin, ce n'est pas plutôt une histoire de deux âmes meurtries ayant tout juste assez de force en elles pour aimer leur fils. Deux personnes qui ont trouvé un refuge et l'acceptation et ont éventuellement réalisé qu'en cours de route, elles étaient devenues assez fortes pour s'aimer.

Ce n'est pas une histoire qui apparaîtra dans les contes de fées de ce monde mais Snow se dit que ce monde serait peut-être meilleur si c'était le cas.

Le lit est trop petit pour les contenir tous les quatre, mais ça n'a aucune importance parce que Emma serre Regina contre elle et Henry a sa main posée sur celle de sa mère, là où elles étreignent sa sœur et ils se sourient les uns aux autres avec des yeux tellement, tellement brillants. Peut-être que ce n'est pas ainsi que les contes de fées sont censés se terminer mais Snow a beaucoup appris du bonheur auquel on s'accroche lorsqu'il est à portée de main, et même si ces leçons lui ont été enseignées_souvent d'une façon douloureuse_par sa fille et la femme avec qui elle a choisi de construire sa vie, Snow comprend suffisamment pour leur en être reconnaissante tout de même.

« Vous devriez venir vous aussi », les appelle Emma depuis le lit, regardant Snow, David et Ruby qui les observaient et Snow sent ses joues chauffer. Ruby n'hésite pas une seconde, se dirigeant tout droit de l'autre côté du lit afin de pouvoir se pencher et embrasser le sommet du crâne de Regina, lui murmurant quelque chose que seule l'ancienne reine peut entendre, mais la façon dont ses yeux noirs luisent et dont elle sourit à Ruby, entièrement et doucement, est tout ce que les autres ont besoin de savoir.

David suit et enlace Emma étroitement et puis, Emily se réveille et il y a des roucoulements, des sourires, des discussions à propos de projets à faire une fois rentrés, à propos des horaires et il y a la vie. Parfaite dans sa simplicité et offrant tellement de possibilités.

Snow White s'approche pour accueillir sa petite-fille et prie silencieusement pour que, peu importe ce qui doit arriver, tout le monde dans cette chambre puisse vivre heureux et pour toujours.

* * *

*** Je ne sais pas si l'expression existe, ni si elle est correcte mais c'est la seule chose que m'ait proposée mon dictionnaire. Mais comme il aime bien parfois me donner des traductions farfelues, je me méfie. Si quelqu'un à quelque chose d'autre à proposer, j'avoue que je suis preneuse ^^. J'avais pensé à « a commencé à accoucher » mais il me semble que le sens n'est pas exactement le même. Ah, les joies de la traduction…**

* * *

**Voilà voilà ^^ j'espère que cette fanfiction vous a plu. Je voulais vraiment la partager car non seulement elle m'a émue, mais j'ai bien aimé la caractérisation des personnages. Voir Snow à l'honneur lui donne une profondeur que les fans français n'aiment pas lui accorder. J'avoue grincer un peu des dents quand je la vois présentée comme une grosse égoïste pourrie gâtée qui a tué l'homme qu'aimait Regina. C'est lui enlever une dimension importante et passer sous silence le fait que Regina lui a quand même bien pourri la vie. J'aime bien Regina, mais je n'aime pas la voir présentée comme une victime. Quand on tue des centaines de gens juste pour prouver qu'on a du pouvoir et qu'on se plaint après que personne ne nous aime, je trouve ça un peu exagéré. Certes, elle a son lot de casseroles, comme les autres, mais elle a aussi son lot d'erreurs, et ça, je trouve que ça a tendance à être oublié un peu vite. C'est pour ça que j'aimais bien cette fanction : les personnages essaient de se reconstruire sans oublier, de composer avec les erreurs du passé et de vivre ensemble, avec leurs cicatrices et leur culpabilité, leurs vieilles rancœurs.**

**Bref, j'arrête de blablater ^^ Je continuerai certainement de publier des traductions, en m'étendant peut-être sur d'autres fandoms. Ca dépendra du travail que j'aurai à la rentrée (la prépa c'est mortel et l'année risque de commencer sur les chapeaux de roue…*soupir*)**


End file.
